Thank You
by MSII
Summary: don't expect regular updates, but read it anyway NEED A BETA stupid little kids stole mine


Alright Everyone... Don't expect Regular updates. I'll update as often as I can but... Well, I'm on spring break and I guess you could say I have a LOT of time on my hands... My friends are all of doin somthing... Becky is babysitting for her aunt, Adam is playing Halo on Xbox with Steven, and the rest of them are on vacation.

Sooo, the funnest thing I've done in the three days I've been home is go shopping.. and I HATE shopping. I got the newest Simple Plan cd... ok, lets face it, its from last year. And a new memory card for my gamecube (grumbles about stupid unresponsible OLDER sisters...)

So, I was listeing to Simple Plan and the song "Thank You" came to my attention... Would we all like to see this song hooked up somwhere in a "Harry is betrayed by his friends" songfic. So, without further adeu...

Ahhh, flames, you know these are more funny than hurtfull... I lied about the further adeu I need to add a quick something in here. I've recieved two flames the last two monthes. I find then INFINATELY hallarious. Instead of making me feel bad about my writing it makes me laugh my head off at people making complete asses out of themselves... yeah, I kinda made an ass outta myself right back, but ANYWAY, Sorry for all spelling and punctation mistakes, I don't have word on my computer anymore, anyone wanna beta? Mine is babysitting / And again I DO NOT ADD DISCLAIMERS. I find it stupid and pointless to say repetedly I do not own blah blah blah when its a FANFICTION. break down the word people.

Chapter 1?

Harry Potter sat in his bedroom at #4 private drive. He was finally seventeen and was no longer a minor in wizarding society. He could use small spells whenever he wished now.. nothing big as he was not graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He was able to cast enough as the have the Dursleys running from him with their proverbial tails between their legs. They no longer could bully out location of his wizarding money or whatnot so he had withdrawn a few thousand pounds from Gringotts. He had gotten himself a whole new wardrobe and had also paid the Dursleys to take him to Diagon Alley... he would take the night bus back. He had bought several dark arts books, several light magic books, healing spell books, personal/personal possession ward books, and finally a book on occlumency.

He'd be damned if he would just sit back and let Voldemort torcher him with visions, most of them false. The reason for the Dark arts books was a very simple one. How can you fight what you don't understand?

Its like trying to take a final exam without ever reading the material for a course or undergoing the course. It was pointless and led to problems later, mainly getting a failing grade or in the case of the dark arts, getting killed.

As to why he was currently sitting in his room presumedly doing nothing, he was trying to clear his head. He had a splitting headache from the letters that were sitting on his desk.

"I loose a year and gain another," he said to himself. Just after that he forced his mind to go blank.

On the desk were six letters. The normal Happy birthday from Hagrid... and the others mostly unpleasant. The other five were from, Albus Dumbledore, not suprising in the least in content or motive. Then next ones were from Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermoine. This was surprising... unlike Dumbledore's these weren't pleasant letters, far from it, but the most suprising of all was one from Draco Malfoy. It read:

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I realise that we have been far from friends in the past, but I beg of you to listen to my plea. I'm desperate. I don't trust Dumbledore and so I feel you are the only one I may come to... I know Sev is a spy, he's my godfather you know, but I won't and can't risk his cover. Please, Please, I'm BEGGING you to help me! Owl me back with a place we may meet... I swear this is no lie... help..._

_Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry stared at the note for a few moments. He had learned from one of his light magic books a spell to use on documents to find out if they told the truth or not...

"Truveal," he wispered doing the 'swish and flick' from charms.

The letter turned green indicating it wasn't lieing. Draco's intentions were true... 'wait a second... Since when do I call Draco Malfoy Draco instead of Malfoy?'

Since you learned he doesn't want to be a death-eater in training and you realized lately what masks are for-

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," he said aloud stairing at the wall.

His bedroom door creaked open.

"Then I suppose you would be going insane?" it was Dudley.

"Do you know how to knock?"

"Yeah, but I figured since I was nice enough to tell you that someone with Blonde hair and grey eyes was here to see you, that you wouldn't mind. Says his name is Draco Malfoy. Looks a bit beat up, mom is patchin him up with the first aid kit."

"Why?"

"Because we can't look like we 'abuse' you now can we? Wouldn't want your so-called friends coming around here."

'If I had any...' Harry thought, thinking back to the letters from the two Weasleys and Hermoine.

Basically they had said (I'm too laazy to write it out!) that they hated him and blamed him for everything. Voldie, Sirius, whatever else that has gone wrong in thier lives such as Hermoine getting a pimple. (Yeah, sounds like my friend Jamie, she's WiErD o.O) Apparently he had cursed it onto her.

Though as things were he had bigger problems than Hermoine's acne problem. (Interlude: What kinda snack do I want tonight... hmmmmmm... thinks for a few billion minutes... uhhhhh I dunno!) You know, like the Malfoy downstairs in his living room. That was just plain creepy.

(Do you guys know why my chapters are so damn short? I do I do! I HAVE A SHORT ATTENTION SPAN! Right now I've got and page up for a story I'm reading, this, my email that I'm writing, a profile up, and a paint thingie up cuz I'm messing around with the funny picture I drew... NO, YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE IT I CANT DRAW WORTH A SHIT!)

(Must... pay... attention... to... chapter...)

So, with a sigh, Harry got up and trudged downstairs. (Can you trudge on stairs? o.O)

I'm just evil and not interested enough to stop right there

"Took you long enough Potter."

"Why are you here Mal... What the hell happened to you?" Harry asked staring at Draco's bruised face.

"A run in with half a dozen death eaters."

"Uh-huh... So, why are you here?"

"Don't you know how to read? Duh, the letter explained it all. I'm here because I need you to help me. I don't want to become a Death sucker. I don't want to munch on death, that kinda sounds disgusting if you ask me."

A/N: I know really bad place to stop. I haven't really planned what happens between now and another point... Soooo you must excuse my writers blocky head... ok that sounded wierd... I'm really distracted right now and uhhhh oooh look a pretty birdie... AHHH see what I mean! I'm hit by spring fever...


End file.
